


The Hunt

by ChloeCeres



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Whatever Dimitri wants, Dimitri gets. Written from Byleth's POV.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do it to 'em™
> 
> Alright, (old) memes aside, I got the idea to write this recently like super late at night and ofc I had to act on it. As always, I hope you enjoy it and if you did, let me know!

A shiver traveled through my body as a balmy evening breeze gently blew by while I sat at the end of a lone bench within the monastery’s garden. I pulled my coat tighter around me, trapping as much of my own body heat as I could. After such a long, ugly summer, I welcomed the approaching autumn season with great joy. I’d gotten lost in my own existence whilst gazing upon a white rose bush when a familiar voice yanked me back to reality. 

“Aren’t you cold, Professor?”

I quickly turned my head to find the voice’s owner, quietly offering a sigh of relief when I found it to be none other than Dimitri. Clearing my throat, I stifled the grin that threatened to show.

“Oh, Dimitri, good evening... I prefer cooler weather, actually, so I’m all right.”

His boyish features warmed with his disarming smile.

“That’s a relief.”

I cast my eyes downward to my folded hands.

“Ah, yes...” 

Dimitri spoke again before the awkward lull could go on much longer. 

“Professor, forgive me if this is too forward, but I would greatly appreciate it if you’d come with me to my room. I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

As soon as the last of his words left him, Dimitri held out a hand in the direction of the stairs that led up to where students of higher social status resided. I stammered foolishly, unable to comprehend the strange request, let alone form a cohesive sentence. 

“Here, let me help you.”

My ability to protest completely shut down as the young noble pulled me to my feet and led me by my hand behind him.

  
  


“...ssor? Professor?”

“Huh?” 

“We’re already inside, Professor. I’ve been trying to get your attention, but you seem to be preoccupied. Have I picked a bad time?” 

“It is a bit late...”

A touch of disappointment emerged on Dimitri’s face, my heart sinking as I watched it manifest. 

“B-But you said you had something important to tell me?”

“Yes, I do.”

I offered a small smile.

“I’m all ears.” 

In an instant, a certain smolder darkened the normally cheerful brightness that filled the noble’s eyes. He stood before me with his back to the closed door as I faced him, arms folded neatly across his broad chest. With one step forward, Dimitri brought himself closer, causing me instinctively take a step backward. 

“You’ve only been here a short time, Professor, but I feel like I already know you so well,” he confessed softly, stepping closer. The air around me grew thin and I backpedaled away from the prince once again.

“I know that you steal glances at me when we’re taking exams... I also know that you purposefully brush the tips of your fingers over mine when you hand back my assignments... Why the look of confusion, Professor? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

One, two, three steps he took towards me. One, two, three steps I retreated— tumbling backward and down onto a firm mattress neatly covered with brilliant blue sheets. Propping myself up with my elbows, I stared up at Dimitri who now towered over me, standing between my slightly parted legs that hung over the edge. 

“You shouldn’t hide your curiosity, Byleth. Please, won’t you show me?” 

Dimitri laid down on top of me, rubbing his wide palm over the burgeoning “curiosity” between my thighs. The smirk that played across his lips struck my heart and I swallowed hard.

“See? You may hold the title of “professor”, but you’re just another hot-blooded youth like the rest of us.”

“Dimitri...”

I couldn’t stop my hips from rolling forward against his hand, the wonderful pressure increasing a hundredfold. I couldn’t remember if fraternization between faculty and students was taboo, but I honestly couldn’t care any less. All I knew was that this felt  _ good _ , and that I wanted more. I started to open my mouth to breathe the prince’s name again, only to be thwarted by the feeling of warm, soft lips covering my own. My mind grew hazy and gave way to more primal urges, my mouth opening wider to better receive Dimitri’s searching tongue as it pushed its way in. Somewhere amidst the squall, our clothes were cast aside without a second thought and we constantly found ourselves either on top of or beneath one another, each of us claiming the advantage time after time. I ultimately found myself gazing up at Dimitri’s flushed face, his unmistakably blue eyes studying me intently. 

“Have you done this before?” he asked, bringing his face mere inches from mine. The weight of his body on top of mine was maddening, which made it so much harder to speak. I indicated my inexperience with intimacy with a shake of my head.

“It’s my turn to be the professor now, it seems. How exciting...” 

My face burned as my voice escaped me in a soft gasp while Dimitri pushed his hips down and back, pushing our erections together. 

“Does that feel good, Byleth?” 

Goddess curse this man, he knew the answer good and well by my reaction alone. A smug grin from him confirmed my echoing thoughts. 

“Yes,” I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. I paused momentarily, the sudden feeling of various lengths of slightly raised skin passing beneath my hands. 

“Don’t worry, they no longer hurt me,” Dimitri noted, leaning down to kiss my cheek. The tenderness of it was quickly beset by a sudden bite to the side of my neck, followed by a sharp spike of pain as Dimitri sucked fervently on my skin. My apparent discomfort spurred him on as he proceeded to leave a pattern of marks from beneath my jaw to my shoulder. All the while I held him in my arms tighter and tighter, writhing underneath him in ecstasy.

“Teach me everything you know,” I implored him, placing a hand on his head so that I could bury my fingers in his smooth, blond hair. 

“Gladly,” growled Dimitri in response. He kissed his way down from my neck to my chest, soon stopping at my nipple. His deft tongue followed the outer edge as it slowly hardened, occasionally flicking back and forth over the little raised point. I let out a shameful whimper as he toyed with my nipple, further entangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer.

“You’re quite sensitive, Byleth,” whispered Dimitri, his breath on my skin making me tremble. 

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, that’s a good thing.”

He looked up at me while moving over to my other nipple, his eyes unwavering as he tongued it softly. The mere image of him taking my nipple into his mouth and not once breaking eye contact was enough to elicit a gentle moan of satisfaction from me. My erection stirred, almost painfully so between my legs and I started to feel something slowly building, like an ember flickering to life. Dimitri gave a final, parting kiss to the perked, rosy bud before continuing his careful descent down the length of my body, pausing just above my hips. I looked on, entranced by how gracefully Dimitri followed the hard line of my hip bone with the tip of his finger. He brought his finger lightly across my lower abdomen, then languidly up to my navel. I couldn’t recall when my breathing had become so haggard, nor at what point my body began to burn so intensely. Every single thing that Dimitri had done to me thus far was just so  _ right _ , and I hadn’t the slightest idea on how to deal with any of it except give in to what my body told me. 

“I can feel you shaking, Byleth. Tell me, how much do you enjoy this?” 

“I haven’t the words... Dimitri...”

His laugh was sultry and subdued as he drew an invisible line from my navel to the thin swath of hair just above my cock, which was now deeply flushed and proudly rigid. 

“There’s already some here...” Dimitri commented in a satisfactory tone, brushing his thumb over the head of my cock to catch the colorless fluid slowly sliding down from it. Sticking his tongue out, he happily cleaned his thumb and chuckled impishly at my incredulous expression. 

“This is only the beginning.”

Every muscle in my body froze the moment Dimitri took me in his hand and pressed the tip to his outstretched tongue. The completely foreign sensation of his lips sliding over the head to take more of me into his warm mouth sent my heart into a frenzy and I clawed at the bedsheets frantically. 

“Wait, Dimitri...!” 

I thrust my hips up without really thinking about the action, fully at the mercy of this carnal lust that coursed through my veins. Dimitri responded by taking the last few inches of my cock entirely into his mouth, the tip of his nose brushing the thin layer of hair at the base. A steady stream of wanton moans and sharp curses spilled from my lips as the heat that engulfed me from head to toe flared. I turned my head from side to side in desperation, my hair becoming a tousled mess of strands that were curled every which way. Tiny points of pain stung my knuckles when I grabbed the sheets even tighter and I cried out almost breathlessly when Dimitri swallowed hard around my cock. My mind and body were ravaged the sheer pleasure, which only mounted with each passing moment. Here I lay with the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus with my cock in his mouth, a mouth that was sending my soul to the heavens above... 

All at once my body felt lighter than air. The echo of my voice fell faintly on my ears, eerily distant. My thoughts were shrouded in a strange fog as I used what strength I had left to search for Dimitri. Lying on his side with one arm to support his tilted head as he gazed at me, the other arm resting along the curves of his body, he offered a soft smile.

“You’re beautiful. Do you know that?” 

Even after all that had transpired mere moments ago, a timid blush still managed to color my cheeks. 

“Where is this coming from, Dimitri?”

He reached forward to gently push a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. 

“The past few months have been terribly difficult for me. I was so afraid to approach you not as your student, but as a man. I couldn’t bear to feel your eyes searching me over when you thought that no one else was watching. I kept my desires close to my heart for the sake of appearances, but the simple fact that I knew you held an interest in me as well... I just couldn’t behave myself any longer. I had to have you.”

I looked down, absently chewing on my lower lip in a vain effort to mask a growing smile. 

“I never thought I could be so happy to have been caught red-handed.”

Dimitri cupped my cheek with his hand and gifted me the sweetest kiss I’d felt during our entire encounter. 

“Will you not stay the night?” He asked quietly. I placed a hand on his cheek in return.

“Do you even have to ask?”


End file.
